bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Val Kemen
Now known as Val Kemen, was once a shinigami and member of Squad 11. Now he is a seraphim. Appearance Pre-Conversion: A tall man with a good solid build. He stands at 6'6 and weighs 225 lbs. He long dark purple, almost black, hair, about waist lengh. He has it pulled back into two, tightly braided ponytails, with solid wood blocks in the ends. His hair also falls somewhat across the front of his face as well. He has very intriguing eyes. His irises are a bright green, almost neon, color, but the part of his eyes that should be white, are dark purple. His shihakushou has the top half off and tied around his waist. This reveales his right arm, which has a sleeve tattoo covering the whole thing. It has miscellaneous galaxies and starts tattooed onto a solid black background. Post-Conversion: He looks very similar to what he looked like before. His hair is the same length but different color. It is now a light purple, similar to the shade of Trunks' hair from Dragonball Z. The small wooden squares that tipped the end of his ponytails are replaced by longer pieces of wood. They look like wooden handlebars. The universe tattoo on his right arm is replaced by a chain tattoo. It's dark purple in color, almost black, and starts at the center of his palm and coils up around his arm. His left arm has an exact mirror on it. The two chains coil up and connect on Shuo's back. They form a weird symbol that covers his whole back. His outfit has changed too. He no longer wears the Shinigami's shihakushou. Personality Pre-conversion: He isn't necessarily a bloodthirsty killer, he doesn't even care if he doesn't kill anyone. He just wants to look for a fight that is worth fighting. However, he will kill if it is necessary for him to save his own life, or the lives of others he finds important. He is constantly looking for the next adversary to battle. Whether it's just to spar a little, or to fight all out. He just loves fighting. He is very outgoing and come off as mean and cold. But in reality, he's a kind person who is looking for a strong leader to follow, and someday take that role himself, when he feels he is ready to lead. Post-conversion: He still acts very similar to what he was like before, until he sees his own blood. He turns into a rutheless killer and only wants to beat his opponent. He aims to get stronger, and will acccomplish his goal no matter what it takes. Before the conversion, he didn't want to kill, now, he doesn't give a shit. Val will take down anyone in his way. History Shuo Gisai grew up in the 3rd District of the Rukongai. He lived with his parents, who he didn't really pay attention to and werent big influences on his life, and his siblings, Yumisu and Samato. His two siblings were twins and Yumisu was a girl and Samto was a boy. They were around 5 years younger than Shuo. The three of them would spend all the time they could together. Shuo loved his younger siblings and protected them as much as he could. The three of them would always go to the tree that was just passed the boundary of the 3rd District. The trio would just always follow the brightest star in the sky to find the Tree. Whenever they were under the tree, they would just sit there for hours and watch the stars at night. Shuo loved his life and didn't want to change anything about it. However, one night, Shuo went to the tree alone. He was suppose to meet the twins their in a little while, so he was just laying underneath the tree like he usually did. After a while, Shuo hear screams coming from the direction of the District. He instantly ran straight towards his home as fast as he could. As he ran through the town, dead bodies littered the streets and allies all around him, as blood spilled covered everything in sight. As Shuo approached his house, he could see both of his parents dead on the porch. Holding back tears, he ran inside to an even more horrific sight. On the floor laid his brother and sister, Yumisu and Samato. They were both lying next to eachother, each with their throats cut deep, already dead. In standing over them was a man with a long blade, bloodied by the sins he had just commited. He turned and looked at Shuo right in the eyes, with a maniacal grin spread across his face. Next thing Shuo knew, he was waking up next to his dead family. He didn't know what happened or where the man went. He would soon find out that the man that killed the people, especially his family, was none other than the Kenpachi of that time. Something snapped inside Shuo's mind that night. Now that he is an adult, all Shuo wants to do is to serve the current Kenpachi, Higosha Banketi. He has trained long and hard to join the Gotei 13, and he definitely will accomplish his dream. However, in reality, Shuo's dream is much larger. He wants to BECOME the next Kenpachi. Post Conversion: Shuo was kidnapped by the Seraphim during their second invasion of the Seireitei. He was then converted into a Seraphim while he was prisioner, along with a few other miscellaneous shinigamis, arrancars, and humans. Now that he is a seraphim, he follows his superiors loyaly and without question. He seems almot identical to what he was like before, but now he is more obsessed with power and strength. He no longer goes by the name of Shuo Gisai. He is now known as Val Kemen. Powers and Abilities Can use Volo efficiently. Not amazing at it, but what he lacks for in speed, he makes up for in his unbelievable strength and vitality. Can use some Kido spells up to level 40, but tries not to use them often. Actually, as little as he can. Zanpakutō (PRE-CONVERSION) Tsuin Pain no Kakusare ta Burêdo Inner World Shuo's inner world is a mirror image of the place he grew up, the 3rd District in the Rukongai. Every street and every building is the exact same. The main area of importance, however, is the tree that Shuo and his siblings use to lie under every night. It is the exact same, except for the colors. The tree itself is the same dark purple as Shuo's nunchakus and the leaves are the same neon green as the engravings on the nunchakus themselves. The spirit, or spirits, of Shuo's zanpakuto are represented by his long-diceased siblings. NOW THAT VAL IS A SERAPHIM, HE NO LONGER HAS A ZANPAKUTO. Val no longer has a zanpakuto. He still dual wields two blades, but they are both the same size now. When he begins his fight, he takes the two handles out from his ponytails, and holds them in each hand pointing straight down. Two pillars of earth fly up from the ground and come straight up, stopping right under each handle. After a second, the pillars recede back into the earth and reveal two blades extending from each handle. The chain tattoos around his body begin to glow and materalize. They actually fall off of him as if they weren't tattoos at all. Since the tattoos start on his palm, and connect with the handles of the two blades he is holding. After the process is done, he has two blades connected by a long chain. The chain itself has razor sharp blades extending across the length of it. Every 2.5 feet. Magma Blade of the Molten Core Val holds his two blades, blade pointing down, and pierces the ground with the blades. The ground begins to melt and when he pulls the two blades from the ground, they are covered in a layer of molting lava. This increases the cutting and destructive force of Val's dual weapons. Upon making contact and cutting the victim, the magma stays on that victim, continuing to burn for a small amount of time. Liquifying Earth With Liquifying Earth, Val can manipulate the reishi of the Earth, and extension, the trees. It is more of an evasive ability at this point. He doesn't attack with it. He can fall through the earth as if it were water. He can only use it for a certain amount of time and it takes a little bit before he can do it again. Val can't take anything with him when he travels through the Reishi unless it is filled with his own Reishi, so in extension, he can take his zanpakuto with him. Release 1 Val does almost the same thing as he does when he releases his swords to fight in the beginning. But instead of two pillars coming up to thw swords, Val plunges the two swords into the ground. The ground melts again like before, only more intense. As he pulls them from the earth, the swords have gained a huge mass. Each sword is twice as big as he is. He easily wields each sword single handedly, making them appear as they weighed as much as the previous swords. Release 2 Val stands with each sword in his hands. He then brings both swords up and plunges the tips into the ground. Instantly, he causes and earthquake and giant spikes of earth erupt from the ground around Val. They obstruct the view of him from any one around him, until an explosion takes place, destroying the rocks around him. After the smoke clears, Val stands, wearing a full set of armor. It is made of stone and melting earth. It gives him a better defense and also, he can punch and kick with the armor on his limps, causing more damage. This is because the armor itself is covered with lava and molten earth, reaching extreme heat. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei